There's Always More To The Story
by Jaymie123
Summary: Luna knows that friendship should feel comfortable and safe, she even took a poll to prove it. So then how does that explain Harry Potter? This story happens how YOU decide it will. Read, leave suggestions, and I will choose my favourites to write.
1. The Development Of-What Exactly?

**Author's Note: This was merely written on a whim as I thought about what Luna would do if she had a crush. It seems to me that she may very well not even understand that she HAD a crush. **

**Thus this story came about. **

**I have decided that as I am not attached to this story, any one who would like to make a suggestion to how this story should continue may leave a suggestion as a review. Each new chapter will be my response to the suggestions that I like the best. Keep in mind though that you have to keep within the themes that I wrote in here. As in, Luna likes Harry and is living with Ginny. Whether that changes or becomes a new pairing is up to you.**

**A disclaimer: While I would love to have the brilliance of J.K Rowling, I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with that franchise. I am simply a fan.**

* * *

People had long lived under the easy assumption that Luna Lovegood could never be level headed. This, however, was not the case at all. In fact, Luna was a very practical girl...just not about the things that others might view as important. Like Hermione Granger, Luna thought to herself, that girl is far too narrow-minded for her own good. But things had changed since the War and Luna found that thinking about Hermione brought up the same feelings of love and affection that thinking about Ronald Weasley did. This was a rather large change from the way that Luna used to think about Hermione, if she had chosen to think about her at all.

Yes, if the War had changed anything in Luna it was the wondrous feeling that she got when she was with her friends. A feeling of such safety, love and trust that can only come when you must rely on one another through the bad times and the good. This feeling Luna recognized as friendship and she knew this was the normal feeling of having friends. She had proof on feelings of friendship, having taken a poll of all the people she knew.

_A Friendship Poll: by Luna Lovegood_

_A) Is friendship one of the deepest and most precious forms of love? And does it make you feel safe and do you feel a sense of trust?_

_B) Is friendship simply a way to get inside someone else's knickers sneakily?_

_C) Are Wrackspurts to blame for the feelings of friendship?_

Ginny and Hermione had been the only ones to give any real answers, albeit with eye rolls they thought Luna had not seen. Ronald had turned red in the face and simply shrugged.

" I don't know" was his reply. At the time she had figured this was simply because Ronald was slightly slower than the others. But all the other boys she asked said the same thing for some strange reason. Regardless, in the end she had decided that A was the answer that most people agreed upon. Friendship felt the same way to nearly everyone, despite variations depending on the relationship.

So if this was true, why was it not the feeling she got when she was with Harry Potter?

This was most disturbing to Luna. For, not only was Harry the boyfriend of Luna's closest girlfriend, he was also her very first friend. Therefore it was unreasonable for her to always have these strange nervous feelings around him all the time.

It was those nerves that had her sitting at the desk in her bright, little bedroom, preparing a list. As before mentioned, Luna was actually very practical. Making lists was the way she organized her thoughts. The list that she was writing now, read as follows:

_Why Harry Potter Is Rather Confusing: By Luna Lovegood_

_1) Says he believes in __nargles__ but has never worn the Nargle-warding-off charm I gave him last Christmas._

_2) Why does he always blush and look away when I ask him if he loves Ginny? I think this is kinda silly since I have heard him say it to her before._

_3) It still sometimes hurts if he laughs at me when I talk about Daddy's latest article. It doesn't hurt me when the others laugh so why does it hurt when Harry does?_

_4) Even though it sometimes hurts when he laughs at me, most times it just makes my tummy feel sort of__ wiggly. In a good way somehow._

_5) Blushes and looks away when I ask if he has proposed to Ginny yet._

_6) Only hugs me when we are alone even though he hugs Hermione in front of everyone_

_7) I always feel funny around him. Like I am both scared and excited at the same time. S__ort of the feeling I got when Daddy took me to a __muggle__ carnival and I rode on a big __roaster_ _coller__._

_8) He tells me things that I don't think he tells to anyone else. Even Ron or Hermione._

_9) He -_

At this a great crack sounded from the living room. " Luna? It's Ginny. Where are you, we had to be at Mum and Dad's half an hour ago!". The sound of her flatmate's voice caused Luna to jump. She grabbed the list and shoved it into her desk drawer under a bunch of other parchment. Then promptly forgot about it.

It was not till later, when everything was different, that she came across it once more.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright guys...I hope some of you will like this and reply cause I can't wait to see your ideas!**


	2. Let's Actually Begin, Shall We?

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! Thanks to those who have reviewed and liked this story so far, I hope I can continue to keep this interesting for you. Now, like I **

**said in my last chapter, this is a story that you all can give feedback on. I will pick the ideas of yours that I think can fit and write them in. Even if it is just **

**about what you think should happen in the next chapter, instead of about the entire plot. Because I want to give you guys loads of room I have tried to make **

**this chapter really broad and basic like the previous. I hope it is not too boring. Do not worry, it is just to introduce you to the characters a bit, the rest of the **

**chapters will hopefully be more exciting. Anyway, enough of my chatter...happy reading!**

**A disclaimer: I do not own the wizards and witches, or magical beasts of Harry Potter. Nor the goblins, ghosts and magical feasts either. **

* * *

" So me and Clancy are in Peru looking for some new ideas for the business, right?"

Molly Weasley paused mid scrub as George's drifted in through the open window, feeling a sense of foreboding. Her fourth eldest son was not exactly whom she would invite to the

same dinner table as, for example, that muggle queen. His proper dinner conversation was considerably lacking.

" Well this village we come to is near the Amazon jungle and one of the people there offered us a tour..."

Molly snorted to herself and resumed cleaning leftovers off the plate in her hands. She had heard George's story already and knew where it was going, such a silly boy. And yet,

oh how wonderful it was that it was he who was telling the jokes once more. For a long time after Fred's passing, Molly and her husband Arthur wondered if George ever would

even be able to laugh again. He would just sit and stare out of a window for days on end.

" So here we are, stuck eating grubs from the logs, lost in the Amazon jungle for eternity. And the guide is gone, probably back at the village laughing at the British idiots stuck in the forest."

At this moment a soft voice broke through the chuckles that are already beginning.

" Daddy says we will go to Peru someday, to find the aquatic Flugerbabbles."

Luna Lovegood.

Molly sighed as the laughter stopped and an awkward silence fell over the table where everyone was sitting talking after the meal. Poor Luna, always so naive. There would never

be a trip to Peru with her father, not with Xenophilius Lovegood in permanent treatment for insanity. Luna refused to acknowledge to people that her father was under medical

watch for the rest of his life, choosing to tell everyone that he would get out "as soon as he felt better". As if he was sick with the flu and not crippled under the weight of guilt and sadness.

Still, the Weasleys ( due to persistence on the part of Ginny) had become Luna's new family of sorts. She was invited to all the family gatherings and treated like one of Arthur

and Molly's children, just the same as Harry and Hermione. And in return Luna gave them all the quiet gifts that only someone who knows what it is like to grieve can give. By

simply being there, knowing when to say things and when not to...when it truly counted at least (because, as was just shown, Luna could still say some very awkward things).

As George awkwardly resumed his tale of being stuck in the Amazonian jungle, Molly pondered the rag-tag crew that she now called her children.

She loved them, loved all with that sort of furiousness that only a mother can truly understand. Even Harry, Hermione, and now Luna. They all bore scars from the war that she

could never fix, and that hurt her more than they would ever know. But when she looked past these burdens they all carried she saw the wonderful men and women they had

become. Strong, independent, and proud, a force to be reckoned with.

" And so we realized that it had been a wedding and Clancy had actually said yes to marrying the bloke's daughter!"

George's tale ended and the wails of laughter came through the window so loudly that Molly couldn't help laughing herself.

They were all ridiculous, the entire lot. She wouldn't trade that for anything.

* * *

Outside things were cheerful. There was a warm breeze that blew the smell of late summer past the noses of the small group gathered around a rough brown table. A

comfortable silence had fallen and everyone was eating the pudding that Mrs. Weasley had put out. She and Mr. Weasley had gone inside long ago. Now it was just the young

people enjoy one another company in peace. This peaceful silence was about to be broken, however, by that tall, redheaded boy we all know and love.

"So, Luna" started Ron.

His voice was light and friendly but anyone who knew him could hear the smirk that lay beneath. It promised calamity.

"Ron,"Hermione hissed warningly under her breath.

It was both a gift and a curse to be the girlfriend of Ron Weasley. On one hand he could be a complete idiot and make her

want to kick his shin (like right now). On the other palm, she knew she could not live without him...not to mention the fact that he was a really good kisser. Either way, she

wished sometimes that it was a little less stressful trying to stop him from being, well, Ron.

" Yes Ronald?" Luna replied politely around her mouthful of pudding.

Hermione glared at the side of Ron's head, she knew he could not read her thoughts but maybe if she tried really hard. But Ron was ignoring her and was now grinning across the table at Luna.

" I like your hair. Its new isn't it? I mean, the last time I saw you your hair was a lot more blonde than purple".

Everyone around the table tried to hold back their laughter by snorting into their pudding. Luna looked down at the rather plum-colored locks that lay over her shoulder. It was

indeed a very different hair color than even she was used to.

" Thank you Ronald. I did it myself, one the transfiguring spells I am studying, except it didn't work out that well. It was supposed to be red".

Luna was currently doing in depth studies on spells of all sorts. She wanted to eventually work at the Ministry in the Committee of Experimental Charms. It was what her

mother's job had been. Although, she usually she did not mention that last little fact to anyone but Harry and Ginny. Her other friends merely thought she had chosen a

surprisingly practical career path. Even if it was taking her a longer time than most to finish her studies and move on to the actual career.

" Oh no Luna, purple is way better than red. Been thinking of doing the same thing myself," Ron was saying.

Ginny's face grew slightly pink in the effort not to laugh at this while Hermione gave up, this was Ron's mess and he could fix it.

" Really Ron? I could do it for you if you would like, it will be easy since the only color I can do right now is purple," Luna replied seriously.

Ron blanked and everyone else except Luna burst out laughing, even Hermione.

" I-I'll keep that in mind Luna," Ron muttered defeated and ears red.

Luna nodded and resumed eating her pudding while Ron quickly started speaking to the group at large about the fact that Seamus Finnegan had finally passed the tests required

to get into a department at the Ministry of Magic.

" Actually managed not to blow himself up, first time I reckon," he said.

This, naturally, moved to the reminiscence about their old schoolmates from Hogwarts. Everyone was shouting out memories and laughing, not noticing that Luna was being

rather except a certain be-speckled man who was sitting on her right. To the others, Luna's silence was not uncommon as she usually was the last to speak in any

Harry could tell this was different. Her head bent a little as she ate her pudding and her dreamy little smile seemed rather fixed. She had been in Ravenclaw for a

reason, she was smart enough to know that Ron had been making fun of her.

Ron was not a mean person, he liked Luna and normally what he said to her was funny and teasing. How was he to know that Luna's mother had died from creating her own

spells? How was he to know that it was this that made messing up spells far more than just a mistake to Luna? Ron couldn't know, but Harry did and he saw that the little

twinkle that was always in Luna's eyes, no matter how misty-eyed she looked, it had died away.

Harry was not good at this stuff, making people feel better, that was Hermione or Ginny's area of expertise. But Luna was different from most of his friends. He felt protective over

her happiness, it seemed like she, at least, should always be smiling. This feeling had puzzled him years ago when they were in Hogwarts but now he just figured it was that hero

complex which Hermione had always said he had. Whatever the reason, Harry now bent down slightly over and whispered so that only Luna could hear.

" You will get it next time you know, your good at this stuff".

He sat back up straight again, his face slightly pink from embarrassment. He really wished he knew what to say to girls sometimes. He was pretty sure that what he said was not

nearly good enough. When Hermione consoled someone she usually sat with them for hours giving them her advice on their lives.

But this time Luna's face had shot up almost as quickly as he had and a slow smile was spreading over her face. The twinkle in her eyes was back, more so than ever in fact. That

smile of hers, he had never seen her smile like that before. So clear and normal, it was like sharing a grin with Ginny, it was nice.

He smiled back and left it at that, turning to join in the conversation that had now turned into a heated debate about Quidditch. He felt sort of nauseous, must have eaten too

much pudding.

Luna just watched them all and kept on smiling. Only Harry had known that she was upset about not succeeding. Luna was first, and foremost, a Ravenclaw, she did not like

making mistakes. And the fact that Harry, _Harry_, was the only one to notice this was far more cause for her smile than what his words had actually been.


	3. An Unwanted Discovery

**Hello Everyone! In case it is not very plain, this is the author's note. Right. Here -Thank you very much for your kind reviews, suggestions and ideas! **

**Now, I have come to the decision that this story is currently taking a direction of its own. Meaning that while I would still love to use your ideas and apply them to the story, I may end up going with my own little twists. But hey, who knows? This is only the third chapter!**

**As I have decided a certain pathway for this story, this particular chapter may seem rather...all over the place. At least it does to me, you'll have to let me know what you think. Anyway, the reason it is rather chunky is that a) it's the Christmas season and I have the attention span of someone who has eaten one too many Santa-shaped sugar cookies. And b) this chapter will be the segway from the introduction of the key characters into the actual plot of the story which has been decided in only the last two weeks or so. I hope to edit it someday when the story is all finished, but until then... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter. If I did, Hermione's name would be something much easier to pronounce instead.**

* * *

Although the fun was just starting and no one really wanted to go home to face the busy week ahead, it was time to go. The sun had long before slipped passed the hills and cooling twilight had driven everyone inside the warm, well-lit Burrow. They had sat in the living room for a while laughing and playing games. But when Bill's oldest daughter Victoire -just two years old- fell off the couch she had been sleeping on and started to cry it was deemed home time. And now Luna stood beside Ginny just outside the house saying their goodbyes to the few others that had not left the Burrow already.

" Oh goodbye dears" said Mrs. Weasley, who gave Luna her usual warm smile and a big enveloping hug.

" Ginny, do try to be careful at this next match Love."

Ginny was a Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, a Quidditch team. While she was one of the best on the team she had a habit of getting hit by the bludgers whenever the opposing team's Beaters had a chance to aim at her. Harry pointed out that this was probably _because_ she was the best player, but it still was a continuous cause of concern for Mrs. Weasley who tried to come to every match she could.

Ginny just rolled her eyes at her mom's worries and hugged her goodbye before Harry stepped in front of Ginny with a secret smile.

" A word?" he whispered, and Ginny followed him into the shadows that hung around the old shed to the left. Luna's eyes watched them before Hermione obscured her view.

" Bye Luna, I expect I'll see you soon" said Hermione, giving the blond girl a hug. Luna returned the hug as best she could, but found herself a bit preoccupied with the scene she had seen from over Hermione's shoulder.

Now out of view behind the shed, Ginny and Harry seemed to be having a discussion but Luna could not hear what they were saying. She felt rather strange about them being behind that shed, the same way she felt when they kissed in front of her or held hands. An odd, nauseated feeling that sat in her stomach and caused a little lump in her throat. Hermione let go of her and Luna smiled at the other girl as Hermione turned to say goodbye to everyone else. Hermione tried to wait for Ginny and Harry to finish speaking but they were taking too long and at last she left with a loud crack. Soon after Mr. And Mrs. Weasley decided they could not wait either and, saying one last goodbye, they went inside the Burrow to go for a much needed sleep. This left only Ron and Luna waiting in the yard as they had both planned to disapparite at the same time as their respective flat mates. Ron was feeling a little awkward around Luna since Hermione had taken him aside to berate him on his teasing of Luna's hair, and Luna was rather distracted by her own confusing thoughts- she was worried that wrackspurts had gotten to her despite precautions to prevent that from happening, there was no other explanation for the fuzziness in her brain. As a result, a sudden silence arose between them and Harry and Ginny's conversation came into their hearing. Actually it was rather more of an argument really.

" Because I barely get to see you as it is! You have been avoiding me ever since I asked you to go on that trip."

" Honestly Harry I don't know what your complaining about. We are fine, just because I refuse to go on some trip with you that you tell me about out of the blue doesn't mean that we have problems! I am not avoiding you. I'm just busy."

" But-"

"No! Now look I love you Harry and I care what you have to say but right now my whole sodding family is within earshot of this and so this conversation is going to have to wait."

And with that a very determined looking Ginny walked back out into the yard, a rather disgruntled Harry trudging out after. Ron's face looked rather red and he coughed awkwardly as the grumpy looking couple approached him and Luna. Ron didn't do awkward situations very well.

" Ready to go, mate?" he asked Harry hastily.

Harry nodded and muttered a sullen bye to his girlfriend and Luna before disappearing along with Ron. Luna turned to Ginny and opened her mouth, but Ginny stopped her before Luna could even say a word.

" I'm fine Luna and so is Harry. I just really don't want to talk about it."

She held out her arm silently and waited for Luna to take it as it was simply easier for them to disapparite together to their flat, as opposed to Luna going on her own. The Burrow disappeared in a second and their own little living room shot into Luna's view. She looked around at the pretty little room that held the white walls of Ginny's practicality and the bright furniture of Luna's eccentricity. Luna loved this home of hers, it always gave her a sense of comfort and peace the moment she entered it. But this time that nauseating feeling that she had gotten when she saw Harry and Ginny was not passing in fact it seemed to be intensifying. Vaguely she wondered if she was getting the flu but most of her mind was occupied with replaying the conversation she had overheard. A trip? Harry had asked Ginny on a _trip_? Suddenly Luna wished she could just disapparite back to the Burrow to hide and she thought, for some reason, of that comforting look that Harry had given her. Something of discontent must have shown on Luna's face because Ginny glanced at her.

" Are you okay Luna? I noticed Harry talking to you. Don't listen to Ron, he can be a git sometimes, I would know."

Ginny said this as she moved away from her friend and headed for the kitchen that was openly connected to the living room.

Luna paused for a moment, Ginny thought she was still upset about Ron's teasing. Well, she could not be more wrong. What was bugging Luna was the piercing of guilt that had filled her. Ginny had hit a little too close to what Luna was feeling by mentioning Harry. What a puzzling feeling guilt was, Luna had never felt it before and would have preferred to keep it that way. She shook these thoughts from her mind and thought of something to say quickly to Ginny who was looking a little worried now at Luna's silence.

"Oh it's nothing," she replied dreamily, " I am just not really looking forward to this week is all."

Ginny nodded understandingly.

" Oh that's right, you visit your dad tomorrow right?"

An ice-cold feeling washed over Luna at Ginny's words. All of a sudden everything that had been so important to her all day was thrown out of her mind with a single thought. Tomorrow. How could she had been so stupid as to forget what tomorrow was? She went to see her father every week after all. For the second time in about three minutes Luna felt guilty. What had started out as such a lovely evening was turning out quite horribly. She had almost forgotten about visiting her father in the light of her best friends taking a silly old trip!

" Yes I visit Daddy tomorrow" Luna replied, with more of a bland tone than she normally spoke with. Ginny saw the expression on her friend's face but also saw how hard Luna was trying to conceal the look of shock and guilt that lay there. Wanting to put her best friend at ease, Ginny quickly changed the subject to the first happy thing she could think of.

" But at least we have Neville to look forward to. You remembered he was coming back this week, didn't you Luna?"

A small feeling of relief touched Luna and she smiled at Ginny. Neville, perhaps the only person in the world whom she felt as comfortable with as Ginny and Harry. He had been gone for so long on a world-wide exploration in search of rare plants for a Herbology book he was writing, Luna and Ginny were very close to him and missed him greatly. But the excitement of Neville's return did not take away from the task that faced her tomorrow and a wave of weariness wash over her as she thought again of her father's smile in a too-white room. Now that she remembered it was all that she could think of. Such sad and worried inner thoughts, however, could not be shown to her friend who was staring at her with perplexity in her eyes. She struggled to reply in a way that would not make Ginny worry about her.

" Oh yes, I suppose I had forgotten he was coming. That's perfectly lovely but Ginny I am awfully tired now, I am going to bed I think."

Ginny's brows furrowed a little at this but she did not say anything. She knew Luna would not appreciate Ginny bringing up Luna's father now. Whenever she tried to Luna would evade the conversation at all costs. Along with whatever insanity seemed to run in their family, the Lovegoods also held a healthy sense of familial pride as well and Luna rejected all talk about her father being less than perfect. All Ginny could do was be there for her friend and wait for Luna to come to her when she was ready.

" Of course" said Ginny in a softened voice, " Have a good sleep Luna".

Luna forced a dreamy smile on her face and nodded then she went swiftly down the hall and into her room. In the semi-darkness the mask of peacefulness that she had held all evening fell, she closed her eyes and leaned against the closed door.

How horribly strange day. So many new and odd feelings all at once and she was not sure she liked them all. Like this new guilt that was causing a lump to form in her throat whenever she thought of her father. She had spent the entire evening thinking about herself and of her friends... or rather one friend in particular- but Luna pushed away the thought of bright green eyes before they could distract her. Mean while, as she was being self absorbed, her father was in an institution for the mentally insane, all alone! She had no right to forget him. Not when the rest of the world had! With a sigh Luna pulled off her day clothes and slipped into her nightgown. At least she would have tomorrow to make up for her forgetfulness. She would spend the whole afternoon with her father and they would talk about Peru and about how her mind was taken over by wrackspurts at the Burrow (she was not sure the wrackspurts had left her head yet, actually). They would laugh and talk till their voices were hoarse. She told herself this as she lay down at last in her small, little bed and pulled the sheets up to her chin. It was a calming ritual Luna did, telling herself nice things until she could fall asleep. She had done it ever since the war, when the dreams had started and her father had been taken away so that he could not come and comfort her. It helped her forget what happened during the day that had passed and focus on the day that was coming. An invaluable practice for someone who had gone through a war, lost one parent to death, the other parent to insanity, and who was currently having very perplexing feelings about her best friend's boyfriend.

Her imagination was good enough that she could pretend it was her mother's sweet, whispering voice telling her that everything was alright, though Luna knew it was her own thoughts. Even still, if she closed her eyes it was almost as if she was home, long ago, were no war, no boys, and no death had ever touched her.

_Now Luna you just go to sleep and perhaps tomorrow you and Daddy will go fishing for gulping plimplies. And, if you are are good and have no bad dreams, I will make some plimply soup! How does that sound darling?_

Luna was so convincing she almost believed it to be true.

* * *

**Last Note Before I Shut Up: There you have it folks. Poor Luna, all alone in the world-or so she thinks. Isn't pride such a horrid backstabber? As you can see, Luna's father is going to become a bigger influence on this story in the coming chapters and not exactly in a happy way. But at least Neville Longbottom is making an appearance, that should cheer ol' Loony up! But will Neville be simply an old friend coming at just the right time to support Luna? Or something much more? That's for me to know and you to...hopefully find out in the next few months! ;P**


End file.
